


Trinity

by Phoenixsingularity69



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixsingularity69/pseuds/Phoenixsingularity69
Summary: Iceland and Washington end up having first hand experience in seeing the infamous Trinity test.And for those who don't know what the Trinity test was, it was where the US tested the first atomic bomb. The reason Washington is there is because it was the guys at the Handford test site that made the first plutonium for both the Trinity test and the Big Man bomb that hit Nagasaki in Japan. The reason Iceland was there is because the US and Great Britain where in control of Iceland during WW2.





	Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> Iceland, America and England is from Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> I DON'T own J. Robert Oppenheimer, Richard Feynman or Enrico Fermi (they are great scientists, look them up on Wikipedia or YouTube I am a dummy! Heart )
> 
> I own Robin/Washington

It was a crisp morning around 3 in the morning on July 16, 1945 when America asked Iceland to wake up Washington. The Icelander knew this was a big moment for the state and she didn’t want to miss it for anything. Hell, it was important for all of humanity. It wasn’t for the ongoing war to defeat the Axis Powers then this test would be for naught. And he knew the girl he started falling in love enough that she wanted to see the Manhattan Project to the end. And if it meant that he was going to stick by her even if the test failed and killed every living thing on the planet, so be it. Iceland wanted to be with Washington till the bitter end.

Knocking on her room door, he called to her, “Robin, it is me Emil. Time to wake up, the test is going happen soon, so Al sent me here wake you up.”

“Come in Emil.” Replied Washington with a heavy yawn as she rubbed the gunk from her eyes as she sat on her bed.

Iceland opened the door and walked in holding a bottle of Coke for her. As he walked to the bed, he gave her the bottle. “Morning sunshine. Sleep well?”

Taking the bottle of soda and sipping it she sighed. “Not really. I am scared Emil. What if some of the scientists are right about this test. I mean, what if it irradiates the air in the atmosphere and kills every man, woman and child? Not to mention all animal and plant life. We might be living out final minutes as we know it.”

Sitting down on the bed next to her, Iceland could see the worried look in Washington’s eyes. The possibility was clearly there and he hoped that it didn’t happen that way. But then again there was always the possibility that the test would fail in a sense that it wouldn’t do nothing and be a dud or at best be the middle ground possibility that it would be a success and not irradiate Earth’s atmosphere.

“Hey, no matter what happens Robin, I will be with you through all this. I know you helped Oppenheimer so much and not once did I see you fail the main. This is a big step yes, but it was something you wanted to see through to the end, right?” Iceland smiled at her as he held her face up with his hand and rubbed his thumb gently on her cheek. 

“I guess you’re right. Mr. Oppenheimer never treated me like some dumb kid like some country I know.” Said Washington as she took another sip of soda and placed her hand on his that was on her cheek.  
“Don’t get me started on Alfred. He still thinks I’m your babysitter. Idiot.” Chuckled the Icelander as Washington handed him her soda as she got out of bed to the dresser to get dressed for the test. “If he only knew.”

She giggled back as she got her clothes and walked into the adjoining bathroom, “He would bow a fuse if he found out.”

“Well it is his fault for putting us together don’t you think? Besides I don’t know if he realizes that some of the military personnel have been eyeing you in a very unhealthy way.” Iceland said as he took a sip of Washington’s soda. “Where were those guys from again? I forget.”

“The Ozarks and Appalachia.” Mumbled Washington as she showered. 

“Ah I see.” Iceland said nodding his head, “Where the legal age for a young girl to marry is 12 to 13 right?”

“Exactly. Which I find disturbing.” Washington replied between shampooing her hair and rinsing it. “Dating it depends, if the guy was 16 or younger yeah, I have no problem with a 12 to 13-year-old girl dating, but not marriage. Especially if the guy is 18 and older and in the army.”

“I totally agree with you. It isn’t like were in the damn dark ages or something. And I have lived during the dark ages.” Iceland responded as he heard the shower water stop and calmly waited for Washington to get dressed. “But don’t worry cupcake, I Emil Steilsson will protect you from anyone who gets too interested in you.”

Iceland was about to take another sip of soda when Washington took it out of his hands and took a drink herself, “Why thank you Emil. You are my knight in shining armor.”

Looking at his now empty hand, Iceland blinked a couple of times and looked at the girl he was deeply smitten with. Shaking his head, he chuckled somewhat as smiled. “What am I going to do with you Robin Jones?”

“Love me, maybe.” Handing him back the soda, Washington brushed her hear and tied it up in her normal high ponytail. “Well Emil, how do I look for the end of the world… maybe?”

“Beautiful as always, but don’t think of it like that. We will live and win this goddamn war. And you and I can be together forever.” Said Iceland as he put the soda down on the dresser and hugged Washington to reassure her everything will be alright and there would be nothing to worry about.

Soon they left Washington’s room to meet up with America and England who were in a military jeep ready to go to where Dr. J Robert Oppenheimer was going to be. It was quiet on the way to the test sight, maybe to damn quiet. The only sound was that of a lightning storm which spooked both Iceland and Washington. Iceland wasn’t fond of thunderstorms and wasn’t uses to them, Washington was, but what if the storm caused an accidental an early detonation is what bothered the state the most.

When the 4 arrived, they were greeted by J. Robert Oppenheimer, Richard Feynman and Enrico Fermi who were telling America and England what to expect as some army personnel gave Iceland and Washington sunscreen to put on their skin to prevent sunburn. Looking at the sunscreen and each other, Washington put a little on Iceland’s nose.

“Hey!” said Iceland as put a dollop on her nose and chuckled. “Let’s put on each other’s sunscreen. I will wear yours and you will wear mine, okay?”

“Sure Emil.” 

Quickly they started placing the sunscreen on each other like a couple of silly kids at the beach. “You look like my hair Robin!”

“Who said that? It sounds like Emil but all I see in front of me is Frosty the Snowman.” Washington giggled as Iceland stuck her tongue at her and she did so in kind. 

Enrico Fermi chuckled and smiled, “I hope that this works, for our children’s children and their children’s children. “

“I agree lad. If this works, then we have a fighting chance to totally end this stupid war.” Said England to back to Fermi who both looked at the hope and youth of the generations of humanity to come through the sweet and simple actions of Iceland and Washington putting sunscreen on each other.

America walked up to Washington and Iceland smiling while in the American’s hands where two sets of goggles. “You two should put these on to protect your eyes. I don’t need a blind state and a blind nation on my watch.”

“Okay Alfred.” Replied Iceland as he took a pair of goggles and placed it around his neck, as he helped Washington with hers. 

“How do I look?” asked Washington as the goggles were securely place on her face covering her eyes.

“Like a gremlin. How do I look?” remarked Iceland before putting on his goggles and securing them on his face.

Washington giggled replying, “Like a bad World War One pilot.”

“Thanks a lot, gremlin.”

Walking to the staging area and to the trench were there was an opening to view the test; both Washington and Iceland were waiting for the test countdown as they saw a green glow from a flare gun saying everything was a go for the test of the gadget when they started hearing music.

“Am I hearing things or is that the Nutcracker Suite by Tchaikovsky?” asked Iceland as he looked behind him and then at Washington, who looked at him back as the countdown began.   
“Yeah, but never mind that it is gonna start now.” Said Washington as she pointed toward the viewing area in front of them.

5:49:45am is when the flash was seen. There was no sound at first but then the wind from the blast hit them as Washington clung to Iceland who held on to Washington for dear life as a roar of an explosion from the blast was finally heard. It was less than a minute, but the experience both the nation and state had was nothing short of indescribable to say the least as a huge glowing orange mushroom was seen along with a gigantic fireball that was 20 miles away from where they were. 

Iceland and Washington just stared at the sight of it all. Contemplating and figuring out not just what happened but what it meant for humanity as a whole. Among the spectators of the test of the gadget both personifications herd a mix of sounds. Some sounds of cheering for a successful test coming from various scientist and military personnel. Other sounds that were heard was that of weeping and crying, not out of jubilation, but out of total shock and fear.

Both Washington and Iceland knew that the first test of the atomic bomb was a complete and total success, but they knew there was more to it than that. Way more. The explosion of the bomb was more powerful than first theorized. And that scared both of them down to their very cores. Washington was in tears as she held on to Iceland, shaking her head no as reality finally slapped her in the face. 

“What have we done Emil?” Washington’s voice was barely audible to the Icelander, “What have we done?”

Iceland was trying not to cry, for Washington’s sake, but he understood what she was thinking, because he was thinking the very same thing. ‘What chaos have we wrought to the world and to ourselves? Nothing in my entire existence up to this point has seen something of this devastation from one weapon. This is nothing more than a weapon of pure mass destruction.’

“I wish I knew Robin… I wish I knew.”


End file.
